


{Bad Moon Rising} Torchwood

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I haven't done a Torchwood video in a while and it's only short but I like it :)</p><p>I also experimented with colouring and it's a bit dark in places but that's alright because it just adds to it.<br/>Unfortunately, there is a couple of mistakes but I did try and edit this as much as possible and it took over three days so I can't be arsed messing with it anymore xxx</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Bad Moon Rising} Torchwood

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyMiISx8LIQ


End file.
